The Rich Girls
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: So what happens when Trixie and Pacifica become friends? Apparently this quick one shot to help with my writer's block. Sorry if anyone sounds out of character. So please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


_'Dear Miss Tang,_

 _My name is Pacifica Northwest. I live in Gravity Falls, Oregon with my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest. As you know, my parents wish to do business with yours at the end of the school semester. They want me to spend some time with another aristocrat this summer and away from the rift raft of my hometown. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _From,_

 _Pacifica E. Northwest'_

Trixie Tang groaned upon reading the letter she just got in the mail. She knew all about the Northwest family, from her parents. While they recently got knocked down to middle class, they were climbing back up the ladder in social status rather quickly. Trixie wasn't looking forward to it. To her, this whole thing was probably a _'punishment'_ for inviting Timmy Turner to her costume party. Trixie couldn't help but blush upon thinking of the bucked tooth boy.

While she did like him, she wouldn't dare tell anyone else. He had been the star of her dreams (and oddly enough) her nightmares about him facing something called the Darkness...

 _'Dear Pacifica,_

 _My name, as you know, is Trixie Tang. I live here in Dimmsdale, California with my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Tang. They told me all about you staying here over the summer. It must be hard for you to be away from your hometown for three whole months. If it was me, I would be so terrified. If we are going to be learning from each other over this summer, let us drop the formalities and be friends? I know this sounds odd but you seem to me to be in the need of friends._

 _Let me know and let me know when we can exchange numbers instead of letters._

 _Trixie E. Tang'_

Pacifica couldn't believe her eyes. Someone was reaching out to her? To be friends? Pacifica just couldn't get over it. She really wanted to at least talk to someone. Her parents were starting to get on her last nerve, especially since they had kicked out Old Man McGucket and Tate when they had the money back. It had been about four months since Weirdmaggedon. In her opinion, going to Dimmsdale was her parents _'punishment'_ for helping the Resistance.

She couldn't wait to see Dipper Pines again but now, apparently, it had to wait. She decided to take a chance and answer Trixie's letter.

 _'Dear Trixie,_

 _Yeah, you are right... I really could use a friend. This doesn't leave the paper but my parents always ring this stupid bell to control me... Like I am a servant or a dog! It drives me crazy! I'm either, I am their daughter! If this is what being a Northwest is like, I rather not be one. As for trading numbers, this is mine. Text me when you get this letter. My phone is never going to leave my side so you can say anything._

 _Pacifica'_

Trixie couldn't believe what she was reading. As she saved the number into her phone, she texted this message:

-Your parents really treat you like a dog?

^Is... is this Trixie Tang?

-Yes, is this Pacifica Northwest?

^Yes! Phew, I was worried for a second that the truth got out.

-Don't worry, your secret is safe with me for the time being. But if I see your parents doing that to you in my presence...

^They did it once in front of Dipper...

-Dipper?

^You live in California right?

-All my life.

^Have you ever been to Piedmont?

As the text messages constantly went back and forth, the two girls started to feel more at ease with the other. Trixie could barely keep her phone down whenever she got a message from Pacifica. In fact, her friends were starting to become concerned.

"Who are you talking to anyhow, Trixie?" Veronica finally asked.

"For your information, I am talking to Pacifica Northwest." Trixie hissed, keeping her phone away from Veronica.

"When did you start talking to middle class?" Veronica snootily stated.

"When did you become so heartless?" Trixie replied, having enough.

With that, Trixie walked away from her and vented to Pacifica.

-Veronica is such a... Why am I friends with her?!

^Uh oh, what happened?

-She got all jealous that I kept texting you and called you middle class, if it was a bad thing!

^Like my parents often do?

-Pretty much. I'm glad that you do work at the Greasy Diner. After all, you do need to stay away from your parents.

^You need the same thing, Trixie.

-I know, I'm applying for Shirley's Pizzeria here.

^You cook?

-Well, I'm not a five star chef or anything but I can make a mean lasagna.

^Can you show me when I come?

-Be glad to!

When Pacifica went to bed that night, she felt happy. She felt excited. Sure, she was in contact with Trixie every day (and it helped to have someone to talk to other than someone here in Gravity Falls) but she missed Dipper. She was going to text him but remembered the last time she did. Mabel had the phone and teased her for having a crush on Dipper.

She know that Mabel was joking but she felt a bit awkward. She would bring this up to Trixie the next time she talked to her. Maybe she had some advice?

* I hate nightmares.

Both Trixie and Pacifica stared at their phone. Did they both texted that to each other at 3 am? Trixie decided to take her phone outside, hitting the call button. Pacifica hesitated for a second but quickly answered it not wanting to wake anyone.

"Paz? Did you really have a nightmare?" Trixie asked concerned.

Pacifica cringed. While it was true that she had a nightmare that Bill Cipher burned her tapestry back in the Fearamid, she couldn't tell Trixie that. It would be breaking the law. Pacifica went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned on the light, her eyes closed. She waited until her eyes adjusted and decided to go for it. After all, she trusted Trixie.

 _"Yes, Trixie. I... had a nightmare."_ Pacifica confessed.

Trixie felt the thickness in the air after Pacifica had said that. She had a feeling that Pacifica went through something. While she didn't know what it was, she knew that she would be there for her new friend.

"What about?" Trixie asked. There was an uneasy pause, as if the call had dropped. Trixie was about to ask something but she heard Pacifica say something low. "Weird what?" She questioned.

 _"Weirdmaggedon... Something I can't forget... and I don't want to."_ Pacifica admitted.

"I think... something like that happened here too... But I can't remember it..." Trixie slowly replied. "But it had something to do with something called with the Darkness..."

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Hope you guys all enjoyed this one shot. Yes, I'm kinda of ending it with a cliffhanger. If you want another chapter, let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
